


Answer

by pettes123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Snape, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drunk Sex, M/M, Pining, Romance, off-screen sex
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettes123/pseuds/pettes123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thai Version - เอาเก็บไว้เฉยๆฮะ เว็บนี่มันมีแต่ฝรั่ง ถถถ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer

**Author's Note:**

> well, let's face this, Thai typing only use space only when the sentence ended.

ผมไม่รู้ว่าผมหลงรักคุณตั้งแต่ตอนไหน

ผมไม่เชื่อเรื่องรักแรกพบ คุณก็รู้ แต่ความรู้สึกมันเริ่มขึ้นมาอย่างง่ายๆและไม่มีที่มาที่ไป บางทีมันอาจจะตกกะกอนและฝังรากลึกอยู่ในใจผมมานานแสนนานแล้วก็ได้

เรื่องราวมันเริ่มต้นขึ้นอย่างง่ายๆ ตอนนั้นหิมะตกหนัก ผมได้แต่มองลงมาจากหน้าต่างหอพักกริฟฟินดอร์ และผมเห็นคุณ เงาร่างดำสนิทของคุณตัดกับหิมะอย่างงดงาม คุณก้มตัวลงและเฝ้ามองหิมะตกหนักขึ้นเรื่อยๆ แม้ว่าอุณหภูมิจะเริ่มต่ำลง แต่คุณกลับนั่งอยู่ตรงนั้น สีหน้าคุณดูเหงาหงอยอย่างที่ผมไม่เคยเห็นมาก่อน คุณดูเศร้าสร้อยเหลือเกิน และมันเป็นสีหน้าที่ผมไม่เคยเห็นมาก่อน อะไรบางอย่างทำให้ผมอยากไปอยู่ตรงนั้น ปัดเส้นผมออกจากใบหน้าคุณ และกระซิบถ้อยคำปลอบประโลม

อาจเป็นวินาทีนั้น ที่บางอย่างในตัวเองผมเปลี่ยนแปลงไปตลอดกาล

คุณอาจจะหัวเราะเยาะผม ผมรู้ว่าคุณต้องทำแน่ แต่ผมไม่เคย – ผมไม่เคยบอกความรู้สึกนี้กับใคร ผมไม่เคยนึกถึงมันในแบบที่มันควรจะเป็น ผมเก็บกดมันไว้ท่ามกลางอคติและความเกลียดชัง ผมเปลี่ยนมันเป็นความขมขื่น และพร่ำบอกตัวเองว่าคุณไม่เคยรักผมตอบแทน

แต่ผมไม่เคยละสายตาจากคุณได้เลย

คุณเห็นผมเป็นแค่เด็ก และที่แย่กว่านั้น คุณเห็นผมเป็นเหมือนพ่อผม ทุกครั้งที่พบหน้าผม คุณก็จะเมินหน้าหนีไป ราวกับมองดูสิ่งที่น่ารังเกียจ ผมทนไม่ได้ที่เป็นอย่างนั้น ถึงแม้ว่าตอนนี้ผมก็จบจากฮอกวอร์ตไปแล้ว แต่สายตาของคุณก็ไม่เคยเปลี่ยนไปเลย นัยน์ตาสีดำสนิทคู่นั้นจ้องมองผมด้วยความเกลียดชัง

และผมเจ็บปวดเหลือเกิน

ผมไม่เคยตัดใจจากคุณได้ คุณคิดว่ามันไร้สาระหรือเปล่า ทั้งๆที่เวลามันผ่านมานานขนาดนี้แล้วแท้ๆ แต่ผมกลับยิ่งต้องการคุณมากขึ้น ผมนอนกับทั้งผู้ชายและผู้หญิง มีบ้างแบบที่คบกันเป็นเวลาระยะยาว แต่ผมก็เลิกราไป ผมรู้สึกเหมือนในใจตนเองมีช่องว่างที่ไม่ว่าจะถมเท่าไหร่ก็ไม่เติมเต็ม ชื่อเสียงและความโด่งดังอาจจะช่วยคลายความเปล่าเปลี่ยวไปได้บ้าง แต่ผมกลับรู้สึกว่าเราห่างไกลกันมากขึ้น

และตลอดเวลาอันว่างเปล่า ผมเฝ้านึกถึงแต่คุณ

ผมรักคุณแม้แต่ตอนที่คุณตะคอกใส่ผม ผมรักคุณแม้แต่ตอนที่คุณเหยียดหยามว่าผมงี่เง่า ผมรักคุณแม้แต่ตอนที่คุณสั่งกักบริเวณและหักคะแนนผม ผมรักคุณถึงแม้ว่าคุณจะเกลียดผมก็ตาม คุณไม่เคยน่าเกลียดในสายตาผมเลย และคุณไม่ใช่ค้างคาวแก่น่าเกลียดที่บรรดานักเรียนพากันเรียกลับหลัง : คุณงดงามในสายตาของผม

ผมได้ข่าวว่าคุณหายตัวไปจากฮอกวอร์ต ใช่ มันทำให้ผมร้อนใจจนแทบคลั่ง ผมรีบไปหาศาสตราจารย์มักกอนนากัล เธอบอกว่าคุณไปพักผ่อนที่ต่างประเทศ แต่เธอไม่ยอมบอกผมว่าคุณไปที่ไหน ได้โปรด คุณไม่ส่งข่าวอะไรมาเลย และผมไม่อาจทนใช้ชีวิตต่อไปได้ ผมไม่รู้ว่าคุณอยู่ที่ไหน ผมเป็นห่วงคุณเหลือเกิน

วันคืนของผมผ่านไปอย่างอย่างเงียบเชียบ บางทีผมอาจจะได้รู้ก็ได้ว่าตรอมใจตายเป็นอย่างไร ถึงมันจะออกน้ำเน่าไปหน่อยก็เถอะ

แล้วจู่ๆวันหนึ่งคุณก็กลับมา

มันเป็นคืนที่ฝนตกโครมคราม ผมนอนฟังเสียงของเม็ดฝนที่กระทบหน้าต่างอย่างเลื่อนลอย แล้วจู่ๆก็มีเสียงเคาะประตูหน้าบ้านดังขึ้น ผมกระโดดลุกขึ้นจากเตียง สัญชาตญาณที่ได้รับฝึกฝนจากการเป็นมือปราบมารทำให้ผมระแวดระวังทุกอย่างรอบตัว ผมถือไม้กายสิทธิ์ไว้อย่างมั่นคง สวมเสื้อคลุม และเปิดประตู

คุณยืนอยู่ตรงหน้าผมอย่างไม่น่าเชื่อ ในสภาพที่เสื้อคลุมสีดำเปียกปอน และเส้นผมสีดำสนิทลู่แนบศีรษะ ใบหน้าคุณขาวจัดตัดกับความมืดรอบกาย ผมเห็นใบหน้าคุณชัดเจนยิ่งกว่าตอนไหนๆ และคุณกำลังจ้องมาที่ผมด้วยแววตาสีดำสนิทราวยามค่ำคืนคู่นั้น นัยน์ตาคู่เดียวที่ผมเคยเห็นมันทอดมองหิมะรอบตัวอย่างไร้จุดหมาย ตอนนี้มันเต็มไปด้วยความรำคาญใจ

“จะยืนอยู่ตรงนั้นอีกนานไหม ให้ฉันเข้าไป พอตเตอร์”

ผมเบี่ยงตัวออกเงียบๆ ปล่อยให้คุณเดินเข้ามาในบ้าน ตามมาด้วยน้ำที่หยดมาตามรายทาง ผมปล่อยให้คุณใช้ห้องน้ำของผม ระหว่างที่คุณไม่อยู่ในหัวผมก็เต็มไปด้วยคำถามนับร้อยพันตีกันวนเวียน คำถามที่ไม่นานผมจะได้รับคำตอบ

คุณออกมาจากห้องน้ำ ผมนั่งลงบนเก้าอี้ตรงข้ามคุณ ภายในห้องอันมืดสลัวส่องสว่างขึ้นด้วยเปลวไฟอบอุ่นจากเตาผิง คุณอยู่ในเสื้อเชิร์ตสีดำและกางเกงสแล็คขายาวสีเดียวกันซึ่งมันเคยเป็นของผม มันใหญ่ไปไซส์หนึ่ง แต่คุณดูไม่สนใจ อันที่จริงคุณดูสบายใจเลยทีเดียวเมื่อมีถ้วยกาแฟอยู่ในมือและนั่งผิงไฟอบอุ่น ท่ามกลางพายุฝนที่กรีดกระชากความเงียบงันเบื้องนอก

“ก่อนหน้านี้คุณไปที่ไหนมา”

คุณตอบว่าคุณไปทำวิจัยที่ฝรั่งเศส รอยยิ้มเยาะบางเบาแตะที่มุมริมฝีปาก รอยยิ้มที่ผมเห็นมันจนชินตา คุณถามผมกลับว่าผมจะอยากรู้ไปทำไม แต่นั่นเป็นคำถามที่ผมไม่จำเป็นต้องตอบ ผมขยับตัวเข้าไปใกล้คุณมากขึ้น สัมผัสได้ถึงไออุ่นจางๆและกลิ่นประจำตัวของคุณ กลิ่นของกาแฟเจือจางไปกับดอกแอสโฟเดล ผมคิดว่าได้กลิ่นแอลกอฮอล์จางๆจากลมหายใจของคุณ -- กลิ่นไวน์

คุณดูไม่สบายใจนัก คุณบอกว่าคุณพึ่งกลับมาเมื่อครู่โดยกุญแจนำทาง และคุณก็มาโผล่ที่หมู่บ้านนี้พอดิบพอดี แต่เนื่องจากเกิดพายุตกหนักจึงไม่มีร้านเหล้าที่ไหนเปิดให้บริการ ผมขมวดคิ้ว แต่คุณบอกว่าเป็นเรื่องปกติถ้าจะเข้าไปนั่งในร้านแบบนั้นไปจนถึงตอนเช้า และคุณหลบสายตาผม

ผมบอกคุณว่ามันอันตราย คุณเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองผม สีแดงจางๆปรากฏขึ้นบนแก้มขาวจัด

ผมถามคุณว่าทำไมคุณถึงมาหาผม

คุณเงียบ

บางทีอาจจะเป็นเพราะว่าผมไม่สามารถเก็บกดความรู้สึกตนเองได้อีกต่อไป หรือบางทีอาจจะเป็นเพราะคุณดื่มไวน์มากเกินไปจนทำให้คุณลืมความ -- เกลียดชังที่คุณมีต่อผม ดังนั้นผมจึงขยับกายเข้าไปใกล้จนห่างจากคุณไม่กี่นิ้ว คุณสะดุ้งแต่ยังไม่หนีไปไหน ผมเอื้อมมือออกไปและเชยคางคุณขึ้นมาอย่างนุ่มนวล ปลายนิ้วโป้งสัมผัสกับแก้มของคุณ และผมสามารถรับรู้ถึงอุณหภูมิที่ร้อนจัดของมันได้ เสียงของคุณแผ่วเบาเหลือเกิน ในขณะที่ดวงตาสีดำสนิทคู่นั้นไหวระริกสะท้อนกับเปลวไฟที่แลบเลียอยู่ในเตาผิง

“ฉันไม่รู้”

ผมบอกว่าคุณว่าผมไม่ต้องการคำตอบอีกต่อไปแล้ว คุณมองผมด้วยแววตาไม่แน่ใจ ริมฝีปากคุณสั่นระริกจนเห็นได้ชัด ผมยิ้มและกระซิบตอบ

“เพราะผมรู้ว่าคำตอบของคุณคืออะไร”

ผมเห็นมันในแววตาของคุณ ถึงแม้ว่าคุณจะไม่รู้ตัวก็ตาม

ลมหายใจของคุณปะทะกับใบหน้าของผม ผมรู้สึกถึงหัวใจของคุณที่เต้นรัวแรงอยู่ในหน้าอกของคุณ ราวกับมันจะกระเด้งกระดอนออกมา มันทำให้ผมระลึกได้ว่าคุณมีเลือดเนื้อ มีชีวิต มีอารมณ์ความรู้สึกเหมือนสิ่งมีชีวิตอื่นๆ และสิ่งที่ทำให้ผมดีใจกว่านั้น คือคุณไม่ได้ปฏิเสธผม

ผมจูบคุณ

ราวกับสายฝนพร่างพรมลงมาบนพื้นดินที่แห้งผาก คุณตัวสั่นสะท้านอยู่ในอ้อมกอดผมก่อนจะที่เริ่มตอบสนอง สองมือของคุณยกขึ้นมาและประคองใบหน้าผมไว้ราวกับคนที่ขาดน้ำมานานแสนนาน เราจูบกันราวกับคนบ้า เราจูบกันจนจมูกผมรับรู้ได้ถึงกลิ่นคาวเลือด รู้สึกเจ็บแปลบที่ริมฝีปากล่าง ผมเดาว่าคุณกัดริมฝีปากผม แต่ผมไม่สน

ตอนนี้คุณอยู่ในอ้อมกอดผม มีอะไรจะสำคัญไปกว่านี้อีกเล่า

เรามาถึงเตียงนอนเมื่อไหร่ก็ไม่รู้ ผมจำได้เลือนรางว่าเราแทบไม่ได้ละออกจากกันเลย เสื้อผ้าของคุณหลุดลุ่ย ริมฝีปากแดงช้ำกับรสจูบอันหนักหน่วง ผมแทบไม่กล้าสำรวจตัวเองเนื่องจากความรู้เย็นเยือกตามผิวเนื้อ ผมเดาว่าตอนนี้เสื้อผ้าผมคงแทบไม่เหลือติดตัวแล้ว ผมแทบไม่อยากหลับตาลง ผมกลัวว่าภาพของคุณที่อยู่ตรงหน้าผมจะหายไป

มือของผมเลื่อนไปตามพื้นผิวที่ราบลื่นจนน่าประหลาดใจ มันให้ความรู้สึกดีทีเดียว คุณหัวเราะเสียงแผ่วเบากับอะไรบางอย่าง มันยังคงเป็นเสียงที่ผมชอบฟังที่สุดอยู่เสมอนั่นเอง เสียงทุ้มนุ่มราวกำมะหยี่ ผมปิดปากคุณอีกครั้ง รู้สึกได้ถึงหยดเลือดที่สูบฉีดไปทั่วร่างกาย

ผมไม่รู้ว่าเราผ่านคืนนั้นมาได้อย่างไร ทุกอย่างดูรวดเร็วเกินกว่าจะเป็นความจริง

ตอนเช้ามาถึง ผมงัวเงียลืมตาขึ้นมา พบว่าตัวเองอยู่ในสภาพที่ไม่มีเสื้อผ้าติดตัวสักชิ้น ผมเงยหน้าขึ้นและเห็นคุณจ้องมายังผม คุณอยู่ในท่ากึ่งนั่งกึ่งนอน ปลายขาที่โผล่พ้นผ้าห่มออกมามีร่องรอยประทับอยู่ประปราย คุณขมวดคิ้วเมื่อเห็นผมจ้องมองมา และนั่นทำให้ผมนึกออกว่าเมื่อคืนเกิดเหตุการณ์อะไรขึ้น

“...โอ้พระเจ้า คุณจะผลักผมตกหน้าต่างก็เชิญนะ”

และด้วยความประหลาดใจของผม คุณยิ้ม คุณบอกว่าผมมันเป็นแค่ไอ้คนน่าสมเพชคนหนึ่ง นั่นทำให้ผมเจ็บปวดจนแทบไม่กล้ามองหน้าคุณ แต่วินาทีต่อมา คุณก็เอนตัวเข้ามา และจูบผมอีกครั้ง

ผมแข็งค้าง และได้สติอีกครั้งเมื่อคุณกระซิบคำว่าน่าสมเพชซ้ำไปซ้ำมา ริมฝีปากของคุณยังไม่ละไปจากผม และแสงอาทิตย์ที่สาดส่องผ่านหน้าต่างเข้ามาทำให้ผมได้เห็นใบหน้าของคุณ

มันดูกระจ่างราวกับท้องฟ้าที่ไร้เมฆบดบัง

คุณจะอยู่กับผมได้ไหม ผมถาม และคำพูดที่กระซิบก็แปรเปลี่ยน “คนโง่” ผมขยับรอยยิ้มกว้าง เฝ้ามองคุณที่ค่อยๆพริ้มตาหลับลง ผมเข้าใจแล้ว เพราะนี่คือคำถามที่ไม่ต้องการคำตอบ

ใช่ นี่คือสิ่งผมต้องการ สิ่งที่คุณต้องการ

ผมไม่ต้องการรู้หรอกว่าหลงรักคุณตั้งแต่ตอนไหน แต่ตอนนี้ที่ผมได้ใช้เวลาร่วมกันกับคุณ นี่คือช่วงเวลาที่ดีที่สุดในชีวิตของผม ถึงแม้ว่าความตายจะรอคอยอยู่ในอนาคตข้างหน้า หรือถึงแม้ว่าคุณจะจากผมไปก็ตาม แต่ผมยังจดจำริมฝีปากของคุณได้ ผมยังจดจำความรู้สึกที่ร่างของคุณอยู่ในอ้อมกอดของผมได้

 

และช่วงเวลานั้นเป็นนิจนิรันดร์


End file.
